Mayikos Epic Ouran T or D
by toxicAcrylix
Summary: What happens when a brunette girl is bored and watching Ouran? NOTHING NOT HILARIOUS THATS FOR SURE! Get sucked into the insanity that came from within my mind. You'll only keep coming back for more each month! Pointless humor and insanity! ;D
1. Intro

Me: HELLO~! Welcome to- drum roll please?

Twins: *randomly get HUGE drums out and drum roll*

Me: Mayiko's Ouran High School Host Club TRUTH OR DARE! WHOOT!

Twins: DOUBLE WHOOT!

Me: Okay! You all know what to do! Send a Truth or dare, as many as you like, to me, whether it be by PMing or Reviews, and it will magically appear in the FANFIC! :3 *random air-fist punch jump combo*

Hunny: Hi everyone!

Me: HUNNY! *glomp/Huggle*

Hunny: Hi Mayi-Chan! *hugs back*

Me: *lets go of Hunny* Okay, Since this is the 1st chappityz no one has entered any truths or dares. So if you're reading this, even if you don't have an account hear or are to lazy to log in, Anonymous reviews are encouraged here! A review is a review no matter where it comes from! =w=

Baka-I mean-Tamaki: Ah! A life lesson! *rambles on and on and on and on and-you get the idea*

Me: OH MY JELLY JAMZ! SHUT THE EFF UP!

Tamaki: *goes to his Emo corner*

Me: O,O I WANT AN EMO CORNER! AND THE CHANDELIER IN YOUR CLUB ROOM! =w=

Tamaki: *w* really! You can have it!

Me: YAY! *jacks club room chandelier* See ya SUCKAS! *runs away!*

Hikaru: Just send in truths or dares as we go chase Mayiko down and get the chandelier back.

The button is down there


	2. the first dare arives

Me: HEYYZ PEOPLEZ! ^^ Welcome to this chapter of~ MAYIKO'S EPIC OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB T OR D! Man thats a mouthful!

Hikaru: Well it is a long title

Kaoru: So it will be hard to say everytime...

Me: OOOOO! I got it! MEOHSHCTOD! Hows that?

Haruhi: Still too long...

Me: TT_TT Okay... How about Mayikos Epic T or D?

Tamaki: OH HOW PERFECT! It perfectly fits your standard brain capacity! OH HOW WONDERFU-

Me: I'm not apologising for jacking the chandelier...

Tamaki: BUT WHY~?

Me: Because YOU have the first thingy-Ma-giggy!

Tamaki: *sparkle* REALLY!

Kaoru: Tono, thats not a good thing

Me: Hunny, can you do the disclaimer and read the dare thingy?

Hunny: Okay, Mayi-chan. Mayiko-chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters or any other anime characters or songs mentioned in this fanfic! So this is from...UprisingDevil-DetectiveL.  
Detective-chan says; _"I has one for Tamaki. Whenever he is depressed, instead of going to his emo corner he has to lock himself in a closet with no room to cultivate mushrooms ^-^!-"_

Tamaki: OMG NOOOOOO~!

Me: Wait~ *evil grin* Theres Mo~re!

Tamaki: TT-TT *cry cry*

Me: Hunny, continue please?

Hunny: Okay! *continues*  
_"-And Kyouya has to kiss him every time :D."_

Me: HAH! :D I love this person!

Kyouya: *writes in his little black book* Who is this person again?

Me: O.O' I ain't tellin' you!

Tamaki: YOU'RE SO MEAN! *tries to go to Emo corner*

Me: Huh-uh, Buddy-Boy! *grabs back of tonos shirt* You have to kiss Kyouya and lock yourself in a closet! ^-^ YO KYOUYA! Get'chur butt over here and kiss the girl!

Kyouya: *kisses Tamaki and goes to bleach his mouth* IT BU~RNS! *runs away*

Me: NOW GO TO THE CLOSET!

Tamaki: *sulks over to closet and locks himself in*

Me: Well we won't be seeing him for awhile! Okay since that was the only dare I got I'ma endin it here! Tell all the people you know here to read this and send in T's or D's, k? Thats all I ask of you! Bye! MWA~ I love all the people who sent in T's or D's! And I very mush dislike those people who didn't send anything in!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**The button is down ****there**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	3. in which tamaki is hit ALOT

Me- IIIIII'MMMMM BACK!

Hunny/Haruhi/Twins- YAY!

Kyouya/Tamaki- BOO~!

Me- *sniffle* T-Tamaki? Ky-Kyouya? D-Don't you like me? *fake cry*

Kyouya- No

Me- *fake sobbing* WAAAAAHHHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN KYOU-CHAN! EVEN TAMA-CHAN HATES ME~~! WAAAAAHHHHH!

Tamaki- *feels guilty* Do not worry fair princess! I do not despise you! Who could ever hate such a lovely face? Besides Mommy...

Hunny- (all secrete and ninja like) *puffs out cheeks and crosses arms*

Me- Glad you feel that way! *fakeness over* Who wants cake?

Hunny- ME~!

Haruhi- Wow. Hunny-Sempai is rubbing off on you Mayiko-Sempai.

Me- Yeah I know... OH HEY~! I almost forgot! The DARES~! Haru-chan? Can you read the disclaimer and dares PLLEEEAAASSSEEE~!

Haruhi- *sigh* Fine. Mayiko (Immortal Tear) Does not own Ouran High School Host Club because if she did she would be in it to eat cake with Hunny-Sempai.  
The first and all the dares today are from 'Charlie Skyes'. Charlie-Sempai says, _"twins: are you guys gay? and i dare you two to not talk to each other until i review again, which means until -BLEEP-. muahahah! :D"_

Me- You heard Haruhi! ANSWER AND DO THE DARE!

Hikaru- Erm... Uh... Yes and No

Everyone- O.o Whaaaaa?

Kaoru- As in! We only act gay for club hours. Tamaki says that the brotherly love act is completely Tabu making it 'fabulous' as he put it. ^^ and! You can tell Hikarus not gay because in episode 20 (or 21) When he and Haruhi were in Nekozawas net, When Haruhi was cutting them out after the argument, Hikaru was staring where Haruhis non-existant breasts are. **(spoiler if you've never seen that ep. But I'm pretty sure you all have)**

Me- XD Genious! I have Blackmail now! Okay now you two cant talk to each other until Charlie Skyes reviews again!

Hikaru- So basically not until the next chap?

Me- No. If you forgot there is a thing called anonymous reviews and PMs so not until Charlie-chan reviews when she is signed in! ^^

Kaoru- you like to torture us don't you?

Me- It's fun! NEXT DARE!

Tamaki- OH!OH!OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!*raises hand jumping up and down*

Me- Okay, someone who doesn't look like hes gonna pee his pants, read the dare.

Kyouya- This is for Hunny, _"hunny: are you ever serious? and i dare you to eat anything besides sweets (cake candy ice cream ect.)"_

Me/Hunny/Mori- *jaw drop* WHAT! **(did you all think i forgot Mori? Hes just silent)**

Hunny- F-fine... *cry*

Me- *hugs* It'll be okay! Until you can eat sweets again I won't either!

Hunny- YOU'RE SO NICE, MAYI-CHAN~! *sobs hugs*

Me/Hunny- *sob together*

Hikaru- Next dare is for Tono. _"tamaki: you talk way to much, so you're only allowed to speak when spoken to, & if you do speak the author is allowed to hit you anywhere she pleases :3"_

Tamaki- WHAT?

Me- *punches Tamaki in the gut*

Tamaki- Wha-What was that for?

Me- *karate kicks Tamakis head* The dare started when you said 'WHAT?'

Tamaki- *sob*

Everyone- *laughing*

Me- (while they're distracted) *slips cheesecake to Hunny*

Hunny- Whats this

Me- Cheese

Hunny- It looks like cake...

Me- It's cheese.

Hunny- But it looks like cake...

Me- It's cheese.

Hunny- But it sure looks alot like cheeseca- OOOOHHHHH!

Me- YEAH~!*starts eating "cheese"

Hunny- *also eats his "cheese"

Haruhi- Uhm... Mayiko? Hunny? What are you eating?

Me/Hunny- CHEESE~!

Everyone- Okay

Me- *kicks Tamaki where the sun don't shine* you forget so much young padawon. OH! and you can thank Hunny for the Martial arts lessons he gave me~!

Hunny- Send in more truths or dares! *whispers* and also thank the author of the story "Short",a Hunny/OC story, for the cheese/cake thing!*whispers*

Me- Botan ga osa rete aru~! (translate: THE BUTTON IS DOWN THERE~!) **(ボタンが押されてある~!)**


	4. Odd dares and Cake Icing holders

Me- Hey! Guess whos back? ME!

Hunny/Haruhi/Mori- YAY!

Me- D: OMIGAWD! Mori you-YOU TALKED!

Mori- Yeah

Me- T.T well... That excitment was short lived...

Hikaru- *LOUD SIGH* I SO BORED!

Tamaki- *has tape over mouth*

Me- OHHHH~ Tama-chan! You know? I heard Haruhi is starting to date Arai!

Tamaki- *face:O=O* MMMPPHHFFFFF~~!

Hikaru- *mad*

Hunny- Mayi-chan! Theres something shiny on Tama-chans face! ^w^

Me- You know~! You're right, Hunny! Here, let me help you with that, Tama-chan~! *rips duct tape off Tamakis face*

Tamaki- OOOWWWW! That HUUUUU~RRRRTTTT~~~~!

Me- *double pokes tamakis eyes* Heh you talked! You never learn do you?

Tamaki- Guess not... Uh oh! O.O

Me- Awwwhhhh I'll take pity on you... *slaps tamakis face*

Tamaki- *writes* **i thought you said you'd pity me~!**

Me- I did. I could have kicked you in the coconuts, put you in a headlock, put you in a sleeper hold, round house kicked you, and- well the list just goes on! ^^

Tamaki- *gulp*

Me- Okay can someone do the disclaimer and Read the first dare!

Kaoru- Mayiko (Immortal Tear) does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the songs or other anime characters from different shows in the future cause no one wants to repeat the disclaimer!  
The first dare is from Liztress- _"I have a dare for Kyoya. __He should get a makeover by the twins and wear one of their designer dresses. And go on a date with... Mori. xD Oh, and there should be some romance." _

Me- Oooohh-Hooooo! Kyouya! You just got PWNED!

Haruhi- Now its time for... **_A Tamaki Moment_** with **_Mayiko_**!

Me- *snap* Hikaru, Kaoru.

Twins- Yes Sir! *salute*

Me- *glare*

Twins- Uhh... YES MADAM OVERLORD OF THE WORLD OF BAKERYS AND OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS! *bow*

Me- =w= Thats more like it! NOW! Go and give Kyouya a makeover to die for. I'm serious. If its actually good and he doesn't die from humiliation then i will harm you! And Mitsukuni will help!

Hunny- Hehe Mayi-chan called me Mitsukuni! ^^

Me- *blush* Y-Yeah... But will you help me?

Hunny- OF COURSE!

Please enjoy the music while Kyouya is tortured

_Somebody call 911!  
Shorty fire burnin on the dance floor  
OOOOooOOOO_

Kyouya- SOMEBODY CALL MY FAMILYS POLICE FORCE! GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT! !#%*&^$$!$#%$%^#$#$#^$&^*^%*^^#^%$%%&^%$&^%$&%#^!

_We've gotta cool her now  
She will bring the roof to ground  
ON the dance floor  
OOOOooOOOO_

Thank you for holding! Kyouya is now tortured! That'll be $40.00.

Twins- TADA!

Kyouya- *comes out in skimpy hooker slut dress with make-up that looks like it was done by a 4 year old*

Me- Oh...My...Gawd! O.O *covers Hunnys eyes and brings him closer*

Hunny- *thinking not-so-innocent thoughts*

Me- *kicks Mori and Kyouya out* Okay... NEXT! *lets go of hunny*

Hunny- *pouts*

Hikaru- From Liztress- _" Also, Haruhi... How does it feel to be surrounded by a bunch of guys in love with you? How do you decide which one you like?"_

Haruhi- Actually its a little weird but I doubt Hunny-sempai is in love with me, Kaoru gave me up so Hikaru could have me, Hikarus a jerk, Kyouya is an evil overlord like Mayiko (she is just mean like him and is not a morning person),Mori-sempai is not for me, so I sort of have to go with the original Tamaki/Haruhi pairing.

Tamaki- OH YOU DO LOVE ME HARUHI~!

Mayiko- 1. *kicks Tamakis... Ahem... Precious cahones* Shut up. 2. Next thing!

Haruhi- the next few dares are from Mayikos favorite reviewer Charlie Skyes _"twins: -_- yes you guys could talk now. now for your dare.. *thinks* :3 to eat all of Hunnies cake. (: sorry that my dare is so blah, my minds blank now._

Me/Hunny- *jaws drop* WHA? Why do you take it all out on the cake!

Twins- *start eating Hunnys 100,something cakes.

Hunny- Try getting through that! HAA!

Me- YEAH *high fives Hunny*

Hunny- *high fives*

Me- I read next! _"tamaki: still can't talk :D"_

Tamaki- D:

Hikaru- *calls Kyouya*

at resturant

Kyouya- *answers phone* what?

at my house

Hikaru- This dare is for Kyouya. _"kyoya: do you have a social life? o.o and whats your opinion on twilight? -i had to XD-"_

at resturaunt

Kyoua- No i don't have a social life cuz i suck (( I KNEW IT!)). And personally I like Twilight.

at my house

Hikaru- You like twilight? Thats a chick series! *hangs up* Wow hes a loser!

Me- I know! :D

Kaoru- Next is for Hunny-sempai! _"hunny: i don't hate, just so you know (: so we all know you like sweets but like seriously you don't like pizza, French fries, cheeseburgers, FAST FOOD? :o"_

Hunny- Well, Mayi-chan took me to someplace called Subway and that was pretty good

Me- :D Subways the best!

Hunny- yeah! ^^

Me- I READ LAST! this is from Burning Moon of the Sky aka Uprising-DetectiveL she change her name!  
_"Now, Haruhi... I want you to sit in a dark room with Tama-chan for FIVE HOURS O.O" _Wow!

Haruhi- YOU HATE ME!

Tamaki- ^^

Me- Okay then lets make it interesting. Lets play '5 hours in heaven'!

Tamaki/Haruhi- ? *walks over to closet*

Me- *ready to shut door* Oh and you'll probably need these... You know just in case you two get a little carried away... *winks and throws a box of condoms at Haruhi*

Haruhi- *blushes* These are *bleep*ing CONDO-

Me- *slams door closed and locks it*

Hunny- *_looking_ innocent* Mayi-chan? What was Haru-chan saying? A condom? Whats that? *gleam*

Me/twins- O.O Uhhhhh...

Me- Its something that... Uhhhh... holds... Cake... Icing? Yeah thats it! Condoms hold cake icing!

Hunny- REALLY? *Big smile* Can I have a condom? PLEASE~?

Me- OnO oh shoot Hunny! I'm sorry I ran out! heh heh?

Hunny- *fake disapointment* AWWWW~!

Me- A-Anywho, Happy New Years and NEVER EVER love the Mayans they are the reason we are gonna die in 2012! 3

Hunny- *glomps me* Are you SURE~ I can't have a condom? *puppy dog look*

Me- Uhhhhh... *whispers* Oh man I shouldn't have involved cake in my explaination...*whimper**whisper*

Hunny- *perverse gleam*


	5. A New friend!

Me- HEYYYYY~! WUZ UP!

Hikaru- Hey, Mayiko? *snicker*

Me- Yeah?

Kaoru- What does the moaning and screaming from the unlocked closet Tono and Haruhi are in tell you? *cackle*

Me- O.e They seriously did IT? HAAA! I gotsa see this! ^^ *silently goes to closet*

closet- *moaning from inside*

Me- *quietly opens door*

Twins- *looking over my shoulder with a video camera*

Me- *whisper* Oh shit! *whisper*

Twins- WHAT THE HELL TONO!

Tamaki- *screams and covers his... ahem... _little_ friend* Mayiko shouldn't be in here! SHE IS STILL SO YOUNG! DADDYS SORRY!

Me- *laughing hard* DUDE! I can't believe you actually used all the condoms! There were 100 of those suckers in the box! Ha! Also, your dare ended over two days ago!

Hunny- Whats going on?

Me- HUNNY! *covers eyes* What the hell are you doing here?

Hunny- I came here for the dares! *smile*

Me- O.o Oh yeah we gotta do those... Hikaru, cover his ears, Kaoru cover his eyes

Twins- *cover Hunnys ears and eyes*

Me- Okay, Nyphomaniacs 1 & 2, get dressed and come out. By the way, the door was unlocked the whole time! *walks away and closes door*

ON TO THE DARES

Me- I(Immortal Tear) do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs, people, or other anime characters mentioned in the near or distant, most likely distant, future. Before we continue I'm bringing someone in with us until the end! Please welcome... Uhmmm Drum roll please?

Karen Carpenter*best female drummer*- *does drum roll and leaves*

Me- THANKS KAREN! Anyway, by special request, I'm bringing in... KOIZUMI! *claps* WHOOO!

Koizumi- HEY PEOPLE!

Me- *glomp* She my friend! ;)

Kaoru- Hi Koizumi!

Koizumi- KAORU! OwO

Hikaru- do you two know each other?

Kaoru- yeah! Shes my girlfriend!

Me- :D Kaoru and Koizumi sittin in a tree-

Me/Hunny- K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love!-

Me/Hunny/Hikaru- Then comes marrage! LAST COMES A BABY IN BABY CARRAGE!

Koizumi- shouldn't we be doing the dares now?

Me- OH YEAH! Is everyone here? Hunny?

Hunny- Here! *giggle*

Me- Hikaru?

Hikaru- Here *mumble*

Me- Well you sure sound happy... Anyway, Kaoru and Koizumi?

Kaoru/Koizumi- Here

Me- Mori?

Mori- Yeah

Me- Kay... Kyouya?

Kyouya- Present

Me- *cough*Show off*cough* Tamaki?

Tamaki- H-Here... *voice cracks*

Me- Wow, you goin' through puberty? Haruhi?

Haruhi- Here

Me- Okay now I will read the first dare. It is from Burning Moon of the Sky! _" KYOYA! I dare you to bring your father here and then let everyone slap him for being such an ass :D"_

Kyouya- Very well *leaves and go gets his dad*

Yoshio- Whats the meaning of this

Kyouya- *slap*

Yoshio- Kyouya Ootori! Why I outta-

Me- ME NEXT!

Yoshio- Huh?

Me- *Slap, Smack, Punch, Kick*

Yoshio- *moan*

Kyouya- *snicker*

Me- That was fun!

Koizumi- My turn! *slap*

Kaoru- *smack* Thats fun!

Hikaru- *Kick* RIGHT IN THE REPRODUCTOIN AREA! :D

Tamaki- *sissy slap* That awt to teach you!

Haruhi- I think I'll pass

Mori- Hit him for me Mitsukuni

Hunny- OKAY TAKASHI! *Punch, Kick*

Me- GET 'EM IN THE GROIN, HUNNY! Ahem...

Hunny- OKAY! *smile**Kicks Yoshio in the 'reproduction area*

Me- Okay now that thats over, SEE YA YOSHIO! SEE YA AMBULANCE GUYS!

Ambulance guys- Bye Mayiko!

Me- Hunny can you read the next dare?

Hunny- Yeah! This is from Charlie Skyes _"Hunny: So subway huh? well i want you to eat the food i mention before and tell me what you think ^^ & heres a hug *hugs* btw, i like you better when you're more mature looking, if that makes sense. idk it just makes you more hotter._ {insert me glaring}_ oh, & she lied, a condom is not for icing! ;D"_ It's not? Then whats it for?

Haruhi- We might as well tell him...

Me/Twins/Koizumi/Tamaki/Kyouya/Mori- NO! HE'S TOO INNOCENT!

Haruhi- Grow up guys! He's 18 for petes sake! Hunny-sempai a condom is used for-

Hunny- What Haru-chan? *insert uuber-cute-chibi-big eyes* What are they used for?

Haruhi- Uhmmm...? How do I put this? Hunny-sempai, a condom is called protection and-

Hunny- Oh so it protects you from bad things?

Haruhi- S-Sort of... Well, Its called protection and men use it and... Uhmm... Koizumi take it away!

Koizumi- Huh-Uh! Don't put me in the spot light! Mayiko! You do it! You're the one who put the icing theory in his head!

Me- Oh FINE! You guys are a bunch of wimps! Hunny a condom is used as protection and guys put it on their thing and-

Hunny- Thing? {insert uuber-cute-finger-to-chin thing}

Me- Uhmmm... their... Guys put it on their *points to area* you know... thingy, coconuts... erm... OH~! They put it on their penis! OKAY! *blushes really hard* Then they use it to have sex with the girl of their choosing. May it be a slut, their girlfriend, or wife. They use it so that the girl doesn't get pregnet! *Blushes super hard*

Hunny- *perverse gleam* Really~?

Me- Yes... Really...

Hunny- OKAY!

Me- O-Okay Now Hunny, You need to eat this Burger King Whopper. It's part of your dare...

Hunny- *takes and eats* Yummy this is really good!

Me- ^^ Yeah Whoppers are the best! Next to Subway! Next!

Koizumi- from Charlie Skyes again! _"kyouya: whats your opinion on twilight? -i had to XD- _

Kyouya- It's very interesting about a very shiny vampire falling in love with a ugly commoner...

Me- Somebodys~ jealous of BELLA~!

Kyouya- NEVER SPEAK OF THAT BITCH!

Hunny- Don't yell at Mayi-chan!

Me- Yeah! Don't yell at Mayi-chan! Oh wait... Yeah! Don't yell at me!

Koizumi/Kaoru- *humming the song*

Me- The next few dares are from Koizumi herself (texancoconut51) so she will read them!

Koizumi- Okay! *evil gleam* I'll save the best for last! SOOOOOO*whispers to Kaoru* cover tamakis ears!

Kaoru- *covers tamakis ears*

Koizumi- _"I dare Haruhi to tell Tamaki she's pregato."_

Haruhi- Great! JUST GREAT!

Me- uncover the ears! OH and make it realistic!

Kaoru- *uncovers Tamakis ears*

Haruhi- T-Tamaki-sempai... I'm pregnant...

Tamaki- 0.e THATS GREAT! :D

Haruhi- What?

Tamaki- I can have a baby! ^^

Me- 0.0 well he's taking this better than all of us expected!

Koizumi- _"For Mayiko:-"_ *evil smirk*

Mayiko- I have a very bad feeling right now...

Koizumi- _"Are you and Hunny dating? Cause you should."_

_**SILENCE**_

Me- o/o W-Why do you ask?

Koizumi- Just cause! ^^

Hunny- YES!

EVERYONE(including me)- *jaws drop*

Hikaru- When'd this happen?

Me- I have no clue...

Hunny- Just now! ^^ I really like you Mayiko

Me- Am I been punked? *looks around blushing* Where are you hiding the cameras?

Haruhi- Mayiko this isn't a prank... at least Hikaru and Kaoru are still in shock so it can't be a prank...

Hunny- No its not! I liked you since the time you said i looked that guy! {{refer to chap 3 of my story _Of a Twins Love_}}

Me- *blushing* So you're not lying?

Hunny- No

Me- You really like me? *gets closer*

Hunny- Yes *gets closer*

Hikaru- STOP MAKING IT SO DRAMATIC! *smashes Hunny and my faces together* Hmmm... Thats better! *smirk*

Me/Hunny- O.O *separate* Uhh... Thank you Hikaru! ^/^

Hikaru- Eh no prob!

Koizumi- So are you together now? By the way Tamaki, theres a spider attacking your dog Annoitte(sp?)!

Tamaki- WHAT! *runs to 'save' Annoitte*

Me- I guess we are together now! ^^

Hunny- YAY!

Koizumi- Last one and we're done! Here you go Hunny! * hands Hunny condoms*

Me- O.O You planned that didn't you?

Koizumi- Oh yes i did...

Hunny- *perverse gleam* Thank you Zumi-chan! ^^ *grabs my arm and walks to my room*

Me- O.O *mouths* HELP ME! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!

**La Button is down zere!**


	6. Someone! Stop the love!

Me- another CHAPTER!

Everyone- YAY!

Me- More dare the better! I (Immortal Tear) do not own OHSHC or the characters or songs in this story! ^^ the first two dares are from TheRejectedAngel-but first, I didn't put youre dares in the fifth chap cuz you were too late. You reviewed after i put chap 5 up. But no worries now! They're in chap 6!- The first dare is for Hunny

Hunny- YAY!

Me- _"Honny Question: Do you spell your name Hunny or Honny, In every fanfic it's diffrent. And would you get offended if I spell it wrong?"_

Hunny- It's spelled originally, H-U-N-N-Y, but many people never caught on. And no, I dont get offended! ^^ *flowers around head*

Me- Now Kyouya! _"Kyoya: I dare you to sing Painted whore by millionairs to Haruhi."_ I actually looked that up and its a REALLY bad song... Have fun Kyouya :D

Kyouya- *sigh* why is it always me?

[music starts]

_Hyphy Crunk, spin that shit. _

_yeah _  
_MILLIONAIRES. _  
_that's right. _

_friday night it's time to party _  
_drop it down and get real naughty _  
_girls talk shit, we don't care _  
_we'll take off our underwear! _

_drinking cocktails, _  
_beers with lime _  
_all these guys yell "she's a dime!" _  
_i just wink and blow a kiss _  
_while all these girls just bitch and diss _

_(chorus) 2x _  
_come get fucked up! _  
_give me my alcohol _  
_let's get fucked up! _  
_A-L-C-O-H-O-L _

_this bitch is trying to take a shot _  
_she can't down one, what else she got? _  
_jaeger, vodka, even whiskey _  
_down that shit, don't be a... _  
_pussy _

_who needs pepsi, juice, or sprite? _  
_if you do you're weak (thats right) _  
_i down my shots and gulp my beers _  
_til' every drop disappears_

_(bridge) _  
_everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay _  
_go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid. _

_everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay _  
_go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid. _

_everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay _  
_go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid. _

_(chorus) 2x _

_all these boys are drinking ale _  
_and we bust out White Zinfandel! _  
_yeah we're getting pretty trashed _  
_but these boys ain't gettin any ass_

_(chorus) 2x _

_all these boys are drinking ale _  
_and we bust out White Zinfandel! _  
_yeah we're getting pretty trashed _  
_but these boys ain't gettin any ass _

_drink every drink that could be tasted _  
_look at us, we're fuckin wasted _  
_we stumble, mumble, no one cares _  
_just cause we're the MILLIONAIRES! _

_(chorus) 2x _  
_A-L-C-O-H-O-L _

_(drunkin mumbling and slurring hahahahaha)_

Haruhi- O.o Kyouya-sempai... You need a break from your laptop...

Me- XD Thats the funniest thing since Taylor Swifts Daybue |I don't have anything against Taylor Swift! I'm sorry if I offended you Taylor!|

Koizumi- Here that Tama-chan? *smirk* Kyouyas gonna screw Haruhi~!

Tamaki- MOMMYS TAKING HARUHI AWAY! *goes to emo corner*

Me- Okay then...?

Kaoru- I'll read the next dares... They're from Zumi-Koi |In Japan, the term 'Koi' at the end of a name means love or lover| _"1) Oh dear Hikaru, I think that you shall be tormented today. How about you tell us your one true love? Hm?"_

Hikaru- *pout* Well I love Haruhi even though Tono got her

Kaoru- _"2) Do the same Kaoru babe"_ Zumi-Koi! X3

Koizumi- Awwww! :3 Love you too, Kaoru! 3

Me- BLECH! Its getting too lovey-dovey in here!

Kaoru- _"3) Honey, you too."_

Hunny- MAYIKO~! 3 *sparkle* *flower* *giggle*

Koizumi- Oh Mayiko~! I think the 'lovey-dovey' atmosphere is directed at you now~!

Me- Sh-Shut up! *blush* N-Next dare

Kaoru- *snicker* Okay Mayiko. _"4) And for the fun of it, Kyoya also."_

Me- Wait! Eveyone remembers Alex right?

Everyone- Yeah *kyouya blush*

Alex- Well I'm back!

Me- WHOOT! So Kyouya, Your answer?

Kyouya- *mumble*

Me- *smile* What was that? I couldn't quite hear you~!

Kyouya- Alex

Alex- YAY! *glomp/huggle*

Kyouya- *blush*

Me- ME READ DARE! :D _"i dare kaoru to kiss hikaru :D ('we're just faking the brotherly love'- my butt XD)" _from an Anonymos reviewer with no name!

Koizumi- YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE NO NAME! *fire in backround and eyes*

Kaoru- *gulp* Lets just get this over with...

Hikaru- *kisses kaoru*

Koizumi- YOU BETTER RUN!

Hikaru- AAAAHHHHHH! *runs away*

Alex- Can I read the next dare?

Me- Yeah sure...

Hunny- Zumi-chan? aren't you gonna go chase Hika-chan?

Koizumi- No I'll get 'im later.

Alex- the last dares are from Burning Moon of the Sky _"Does Hikaru read? I want him to read Death Note the LABB Murder Cases and see how he reacts to the murder scenes :)"_

Me- Oh I love Death Note! Specially L! =w= 3

Hunny- *glare*

Me- Calm down its more of a fangirl love... Sorta... Next dare before Hunny blows up!

Alex- *gleam* Mayiko~! Our daress is being evil! _"I wanna dare Mayiko because I'm evil. Well, you'll love me for this- KISS HUNNY SENPAI._"

Me- O.e Why are the dares centered around me today? You all must hate me...

Alex- Just do the dare

Me- *sigh* fine *kisses Hunny*

Hunny- *blush* *smile*

Me- *blushes hard* Th-There, Done

Koizumi- Well thats it for toda-

Me- NOOOOOOOO~! I wanna do it!

Koizumi- *sigh* fine

Me- YAY! Thats it for taday! More randomness comin your way in the next chap! Tell all your friends to prove that you all love me! BYE-BYEZ~!


	7. To Vegas!

Me- HELLLOOOOOO WOOORRLLLLLDDDD!

World- SHUT UP!

Me- Well! Someones cranky

Hunny- Hi Mayi-chan!

Koizumi- Hey.

Me- Ummm... Wheres everyone else?

Koizumi- Huh? Oh, wellllllll~... *evil grin*

/somewhere faraway/

Hikaru- AAAHHHHHHH~~~!

Kaoru- Don't s-stop! Go faster!

Hikaru- This is all the faster I can go Kaoru! If I do then I'll ram into you really hard!

Kaoru- I trust you won't! NOW HURRY UP AND RUN FASTER! THAT THING IS CATCHING UP TO US!

Hikaru- AAAAHHHHHH!

Thingy Koizumi sent after them- RAAAHHH BLAH GRA CA DAAAAA~~~!

Hikaru- I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED UP WATCHING DEATH NOTE AND READING LABB MURDER CASES! They are awesome.

/somewhere farther away/

Mori- Satoshii!

Satoshi- *hanging upside down in a high tree* Hi Taka! *smiles*

Mori- Ugh...*tries to get Satoshi down*

/Somewhere even farther away/

Tamaki- MAMMAAAAA~! Look it! I found a puppy!

Kyouya- Tamaki! Stay away from stray dogs, they could have rabbies

Tamaki- Rabbies?

Alex- You don't know what rabbies are? You're an idiot. Just look at the dog.

Dog- *foaming at mouth*

Tamaki- Awww~! *in baby voice* Did da pooppy eat swome soapies? *reaches for dog*

Dog- Raah*bites Tamakis hand*

Alex- HAHAHA!

Kyouya- I told you Tamaki...

Tamaki- AHHHHHH!

Dog- OMNOMNOM OMNOMNOM

/my house/

Koizumi- They went on vacation.

Me- . . . . . Okay. Anywho! I(Mayiko Hikari) am sorry for not updating sooner. I also do not own OHSHC.

Hunny- DARE TIME~!

Me- Hang on Hunny! I have and announcement! I have another friend joining the madness that is this FANFIC! Please welcome. . . .!

Mayumi- ME~!

Me- Mayumi (Burning moon of the sky) will be joining us until she wants out or until the end or the thing.

Hunny- YAY! A NEW FRIEND! HI YUMI-CHAN!

Mayumi- Hi!

Me- Okay NOW its dare time.

Koizumi- The first dare is from Burning Moon of the Sky aka Mayumi. _'And I dare Kaoru to 'commit suicide' but don't do that when Hikaru's in the room, kick him out. IT'S JUST AN ACT, THAT ONE!'_

Me- Oh I know exactly how to deal with this da-

Excalibur- *shows up* My tale started in the 12 century and-

Me- Yo dude! I was talk-

Excalibur- FOOL! As I was saying *rambles with randomness*

Me/Mayumi/Hunny/Koizumi- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Excalibur- *stare*

Me- Holy shit!

Mayumi- What?

Me- HUNNY JUST SWORE!

Koizumi- Oh my god he did *faint*

Hunny- How is that so hard to believe? I am 17. Aren't I alowed to do stuff like that, Mayi-chan? *looks to me and smirks*

Me- *blushes hard* *mumbles* Shit.*mumbles* Y-Yeah you are alowed to do that! Now back to what I was saying. I know exact-

Excalibur- *starts swinging cane around* EXCALIBURRR! EXCALIBURR! FROM THE UNITED K! I'M LOOKIN FOR HEAVEN! I'M GOIN TO CALIFORNIAAAAA! EXCALIBURRRRRRR~! EXCALIBURRRRRR~! **EXCALIBURR~!**

Me- *picks up Excalibur*

Excalibur- Hey! HEY! FOOL! What are you doing!

Me- I'm oh so kindly showing you the door! *throws Excalibur into the air and kicks him*

Excalibur- EXCALLIIIIIbbuuurrrrrrrrr *voice fades away*

Me- Okay lets go get Kaoru! We'll use my helicoptor! *boards helicoptor*

Koizumi- *jawdrop* A freaking helicoptor? Do you even know how to drive one.

Me- NOOOO! I've only got helicoptor flying lessons from a professional for 5 years. Of COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ONE! GET IN!

Everyone- *boards helicoptor*

**/flys to get Kaoru/**

Kaoru- DOESN'T THAT THING EVER RUN OUT OF ENERGY!

Hikaru- I DON'T THINK IT DOES!

Creature- GRAAAH NAGGGGGOOO NHURG!

*in helicoptor*

Me- Is that them? *points*

Mayumi- I think it is! ^^

Hunny- Yup! Thats definately Hika-chan and Kao-chan!

Me- WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS FOLLOWING THEM!

Hunny- Ummmmm... I don't know what that is Mayi-chan...

Me/Mayumi/Hunny- *looks at Koizumi*

Koizumi- *whistling and rocking on heels* What?

Me- T.T you sent it after them huh?

Koizumi- *scratches neck* Heh Heh?

Me- Yeah... *grabs bullhorn* Oops wrong thing *grabs Megaphone* YO PEEPS!

Twins- *look up* MAYIKO! In a helicoptor?

Mayumi- DON'T MIND THE HELICOPTOR BOYS! KAORU GRAB ONTO THE LADDER! Koizumi now!

Koizumi- *lets down ladder for Kaoru* got it!

Kaoru- *grabs ladder and climbs up*

Hikaru- WHAT ABOUT ME? *still running*

Me- FEH! WE'RE LEAVIN YOU HERE FOR A BIT!

*helicoptor leaves*

Hikaru- AAAAHHHH~~~!

Creature- MAHAHAHA! BLARGMADRA GOOOPPPIIIIII~~~!

**/back with the awesome people/**

Me- Okay the reason we only got you and not your bro is because you have a dare from Mayumi!

Mayumi- You have to fake suicide! :3

Kaoru- WHAT!

Me- Don't worry! We'll use this Kaoru dummy and throw it off of the helicoptor infront of Hikaru- Well, at least so he won't see me throwing it off...

Hunny- *darkly* Where'd you get that Mayiko?

Me- Calm your ass down. I found it in Koizumis room...

Koizumi- *blush* DON'T GO IN MY ROOM YOU MINATURE BRAT!

Mayumi- Think of it this way, we won't have to throw the real Kaoru off now!

Kaoru- YOU WERE GONNA THROW ME OFF THIS METAL DEATH TRAP!

Me- Yup.

Hunny- LETS KILL KAO-CHAN!

Me/Koizumi/Mayumi/Kaoru- O.O ?

Hunny- Well it is the dare right?

Me- Right you are, Hunny!

Me/Hunny- LET'S KILL KAO-CHAN!

Mayumi- YEAH! *air-fist pump*

Me- Lets go! *puts head gear back on and takes helicoptor off auto-pilot*

**/flys to in front of Hikaru/**

Hikaru- *running still* Huh? WAIT! DID KAORU JUST JUMP OFF!

Everyone*from Hikarus pov*- KAORUUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOO! *helicoptor flies down*

Hikaru- *runs toward the 'suicide scene'

*in helicoptor few mins before*

Me- Ready Kaoru?

Kaoru- Yeah...

Me- *tosses kaoru dummy off helicoptor*

Everyone(not kaoru)- KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOO!

Me- and down we go... Hold onto something *flies Helicoptor down fast*

*on ground*

Mayumi- We don't have much time before Hikaru gets here! Move the dummy, Kaoru lie down right here.

Koizumi- Okay i got the fake blood!

Me- *grabs fake blood and dumps it all over Kaoru*

Kaoru- Oooohhh this is soooooo groossssss

Hunny- sorry Kao-chan...

Me- Here comes Hikaru! Act worried and sad!

Hikaru- KAORU! KAORU!

Mayumi- *fake crying* H-Hikaru! Over here! *sniff*

Hikaru- *sees Kaoru* What happened!

Koizumi- *has Kaorus head in lap* H-He said to g-go back and get you. When we did, h-he... HE JUMPED! *cries*

Me/Hunny- *huddled together and crying* KAO-CHAN!

Hikaru- *collapses and cries* W-why?

Me/Hunny/Mayumi/Koizumi/Kaoru- *smile and stand around Hikaru*

Hikaru- Why is it suddenly...*looks up and looks at us all* dark?

Kaoru- I'm sorry Hikaru, it was a dare...

Hikaru- okay...

Creature- WATASHI WA ANATA O TABERU! (I'ma eat you)

Koizumi- You can stop now Jackson.

Creature- Hai *leaves*

Me- T.T so you did send it after them...

Koizumi- Yup ^^

**/back to my house! ^^/**

Me- Okay whats the next dare?

Hunny- Its from HALEN-KICHOU and says _'i dare u all to play dress up but u have to wear DRESSES.'_

Me- D:! If you were scared of Koizumi then you'll be terrified of ME! I WILL KILLLL YOUUUUUU! *teeth turn sharp and eyes go red* I WILL NEVER WEAR A DRESS!

Hunny- Please Mayi-chan? There was no rule saying you couldn't wear pants underneath the dress!

Me- Yeah you're right... *sigh* lets get this over with...

Everyone puts dresses on

Mayumi- TADA!*blue and white striped sun dress*

Koizumi- Wow thats cool! Hows this? *yellow and blue polka dot sundress*

Hunny- Thats pretty! How does this dress look? *think of the dress he wore during the lobelia girls came and tryed to take haruhi away*

Me- Thats nice that you look like a girl Hunny! ^^ But I look terrible in dresses *Black flare bottom mini dress with white skinny jeans underneath*

Koizumi/Mayumi- Wow that looks really nice!

Hunny- *nosebleed*

Everyone changes back

Me- I read next dare! The next four dares are from Koizumi(texancoconut51) herself _'1) Oh Tono you have to propose to Haruhi.'_*calls Tamaki*

/at hospital/

Tamaki- Hello?

/my house/

Me- Propose to Haruhi... That is all... *hangs up* NEXT

/Hospital/

Tamaki- Haruhi

Haruhi- (how she got there i don't know...) Yes Sempai...

Tamaki- Marry me?

Haruhi- Okay...

/my house/

Koizumi- _2) Kyoya should jump outa window, with only his laptop as a parashute.'_

Me- *sigh* fine *calls Kyouya*

/hospital/

Kyouya- Yes?

/my house/

Me- Your dare is to jump out the nearest window with only your laptop.

/hospital/

Kyouya- WHAT? I'M ON THE 42ND FLOOR!

/my house/

Me- Well sucks to be you... I'll bring roses to your funeral...*hangs up* NEXT

/hospital/

Kyouya- Kami-sama let me survive! *jumps out window*

Alex- *leans out window*KYOUYAAA! Shit! We were just about to have lunch too! *walks away from window*I think hes turning anorexic...

/my house/

Mayumi- Next _'3) And to torture dear Hikaru, we are going to shoot him with paint balls.'_ wow

Me- There are paint ball guns and ammo in the closet

Mayumi/Koizumi/Hunny- T.T why do you have paint ball guns with the ammo in your closet...?

Me- Because my family likes paintball and we have a paint ball course out back

Everyone gets a paintball gun

Me- YO HIKARU

Hikaru- *comes in* Yeah?

Mayumi- FIRE AT WILL

Everyone(no hikaru)- *shoots at Hikaru*

Hikaru- GAH! *runs away*

Me- Well that was fun... NEXT!

Hunny- Last one! _'4) I think y'all should honeymoon in Vegas. *winkwink*'_

Me- TO VEGAS! *goes to helicoptor with hunny* You comin?

Everyone else- *gets in helicoptor*

Mayumi- What about everyone else?

Koizumi- No they're all... busy... :)

Me- Yeaaahhhh... One sec *puts headgear on* Niner Niner, this is Angelwings requesting clearance for take off.

Everyone- T.T;

Radio guy- Angelwings clearance for take off is a go. Have a nice flight.

Me- Roger. TO VEGAS! *lifts off*

Mayumi- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THAT'LL HELP MAYIKO UPDATE FASTER!

Koizumi- ALSO MAYIKO(Mayiko Hikari) DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER EITHER!

Me- DAMN STRAAAIIIggghhhhttt! *voice fades in the distance*


	8. OMIGAWD you people are pervs!

Me- Oh my strawberry jelly jam I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner~! PSSA's are a pain in the ass! If you know what I mean... But during the time i didn't update i got over 3 reviews! ITS AN ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR MEEEE~! Oh and I discovered the wonder of Kpop (korean music or something) Awesomely Epic... LISTEN TO SHINee! anywho... We are in... VEGAS BABY!

Koizumi- Mayiko, I think they get it

Me- O.o Whend you get here?

Koizumi- The same time you did...

Me- OMFG STALKER! D8 Mayumi help! *runs behind Mayumi*

Mayumi- *looks up from Death Note Manga and at me* Huh? T.T What are you doing?

Me- Hiding from the stalker! *points at Koizumi*

Koizumi- *flings arms in the air* UGH!

Mayumi- You had coffee at that male stripper bar didn't you?

Me- *Snickers* Maybe... Don't worry the waiters were gay so no worries! LONG LIVE THE GAY!

Mayumi/Koizumi- T.T Yeeaaaahhhhh... *Mayumi goes back to reading*

Hosts/Alex- HI!*kyouya no speak*

Me- *tackles Alex* FLYING MAYIKO GLOMP!

Alex- ACK *falls down*

Hunny- Hi Mayi-chan~!

Me- O.o Hunny... FLYING MAYIKO GLOMP! *tackles Hunny*

Mori- O.O *freaking out X3*

Hunny- (0u0) *hugs*

Me- *lets go* OKAY DARE TIME IN VEGAS~!

Everyone(minus those who don't like me)- YAYZ!

Me- first off! Blah blah blah I don't own ouran, vegas, and all that good shit! Koizumi read the first dares!

Koizumi- Fine. the first dares are from me- First _'1) Mayiko is forbidden from the slots in Vegas. However, the tables are open if she wears one of of the showgirls costumes.'_ :D

Me- O.O YOU MONSTER! TT^TT

Koizumi- :3 I try! Now do it! Don't wanna keep somepeople waiting... *points to Hunny*

Hunny- *passed out having massive nosebleed at thought*

Me- *blush* fine but I'm not wearin the feathery head dress! *goes and changes*

Everyone- O.o she actually did it...

Koizumi- okay next dare while Mayikos in there changing _'Tamaki has to wear a show girl costume.'_ :D

Tamaki- TT^TT You monster!

Twins- *snickering and LOLing in the background* Oh, Oh Tono you have t-to wear undies and a b-bra! and STILETTOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

Tamaki- *goes and changes*

Me- *comes back out in costume* IT'S FUCKING FREEZING IN THIS! TT^TT

Everyone- O.O

Me- what?

Hunny- *glomps me and growls* MINE~!

Mayumi/Koizumi/Hikaru/Kaoru/Haruhi/Kyouya/Alex- *back away SLOWLY*

Mori- *picks Hunny up by the collar of shirt* Mitsukuni... ((SO SILENT!))

Hunny- *snaps at Moris hand and starts to cry* Takashiiiiiiiiiii~ please put me down...

Mori- You won't jump Mayiko?

Hunny- *Sighs and pouts* No...

Tamaki- *comes out crying* TT^TT you hate me daughter...

Koizumi- :D Hey he finally caught on!

Me- *sigh* Mayumi?

Mayumi- Kay the next dare is from me- _'I DARE... HUNNY TO EAT VEGETABLES.'_

Me/Hunny- WHAT!

Hunny- fine...

Me- Kyouya! Your turn buddy! :3

Kyouya- Fine this dare is anonymous and comes from 'Angel' _'i dare hikaru to kiss Mayiko in the lips.'_

Me- Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna feel like a whore by the end of this...?

Hikaru- *gulps and looks at Hunny*

Hunny- *glaring and promising death*

Koizumi- C'mon Hikaru! It won't be that bad... *just wants to see Hikaru beaten to a pulp*

Me- Lets get this over with...

Hikaru- *Kisses me and goes behind me*

Me- Dude what the fuck are you doing?

Hikaru- Using you as a shield

Me- T.T He's all yours *steps aside to show Hikaru in fetal position*

Hunny- *gets flame thrower and shoots at Hikaru*

Hikaru- AHHHHHHHHH~! *runs to potty room :)*

Me- Next...

Haruhi- this is from starred _'i dare mayiko to french kiss honey for 5 minutes ;)'_

Me- WTF!

Hunny- OKAY~!

Me- *kisses hunny the 'French Way' for 5 mins* NEXT~! HURRY!

Haruhi- Okay! another anonymous one '_Honey: do you get jealous?'_

Me- *cough* Yes *cough*

Hunny- *scratches back of neck* W-well Ummm... yes...

Me- NEXTAROOOO~! *deals a poker game with drunks X3*

Tamaki- this is from an anonymous person again... _'i dare mayiko to sing blue moon by mizuki nana'_

Me- AGAIN! What the hell is with a majority of the dares directed at me for?

Alex- I don't know...

Me- Where were you the whole time?

Alex- Huh? Oh I was playing the slots... I eventually ran outta money... Do you have $50?

Me- Oh my God... *sigh* I gotta sing now huh?

Koizumi- Yup!

Me- fine... *takes deep breath*

**_hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni_**  
**_tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute_**  
**_te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne_**  
**_yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo_**

**_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu_**  
**_atsui mune wa sawagidasu_**

**_sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara_**  
**_sugu ni todoki sou na noni_**  
**_itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de_**  
**_oikakete wa kurenai ne_**

**_ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne_**  
**_hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai_**  
**_kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga_**  
**_muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate_**

**_amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku_**  
**_kizamu akashi idaite ite_**

**_hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o_**  
**_suki ni natte shimatta no_**  
**_onaji bamen de togireta mama no_**  
**_kanashi sugiru monogatari_**

**_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki_**  
**_watashi no jikan wa tomaru_**

**_nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no_**  
**_fukasa ni nomikomareteku_**  
**_kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu_**  
**_itsuka sora ga sakete mo_**  
**_eien ni omotte imasu_**

There happy?

Anonymous reviewer- YUSH~! *leaves*

Me- *sigh* Next?

Kaoru- For Hikaru _'to hikaru you have to try to hit honey'_

Hikaru- yay...

Mayumi- you sound super entusiastic

Alex- Yeah he does!

Hikaru- *attemps to hit Hunny*

Hunny- *grabs Hikarus arm and twist it behind his back* I don't think so Hika-_chan..._ This is _revenge_

Hikaru- O.O Help me!

Everyone- Nope...

Me- next

Hikaru- _'to mayiko you have to let hunny do whatever he wants with ya! ;)'_

Me- Oh shit...

Hunny- *whips out pink bunny ears, tail, and pick outfit and has perverted smile* Oh Mayi-chan~

Me- *backing away slowly-ish*

Hunny- *tackles me and forces me into changing room* Change

Koizumi- I think that just nullified(destroyed) my dare! D8

Mayumi/Alex- It did...

Me- Omifukingawd! *comes out in (all pink XP) tanktop, booty shorts, flats, bunny ears and tail*

Alex- Holy shit! you look like your cousins room!

Me- I feel like my cousins room TT^TT

Hunny- Kon'nichi wa Mayi-Usa-chan~! *smiles and hugs me*

Me- So thaaats your reasoning... you left Usa-chan at your house didn't you?

Hunny- No I just wanted to see you in a bunny costume~

Me- Okay then... Next dare *hugs Hunny*

Alex- Okay this is from IluZuko _'i dare alex to kiss tamaki in a vegas wedding chapel ;)'_ Oh gawd NO!

Tamaki- O.o Mommys gonna kill me...

**To wedding chapel!_ WHOOSHHHHHHHH~_**

Pastor- just kiss her i have to leave!

Alex- *kisses tamaki* BLECKKKK IT BURNS! *wipes tongue off and bleaches mouth*

Me- Next!

**Back to Hotel Room! _WHOOSHHHHHHHH~_**

Mori- From Anonymous _'i dare every girl that is in there to dance stickin and rollin by Dj chipman. enjoy ;)'_

All girls- *dance to the song to lazy to type it all out...*

Me- done next dare from another Anonymous _'i dare mayiko and hunny to play 7 hours in heaven :)'_

Hunny- *drags me to nearest closet*

Me- *mouths* HELP I'M HALF WAY STILL A VIRGIN STILL ((you can blame that one on Hunny))

Hikaru- last one! from another Anonymous _'i dare alex to dance on a pole and sing crank it up by ashley tisdale for kyoya'_

Alex- O.O Omigawd NO!

Koizumi- DOOOO IIIITT~ *creepy snake tongue thing*

Alex- okay... *pole dances for Kyouya*

Mayumi- Thats all! Mayiko doesn't own anything and your reviews will get her updates done faster and help her pass PSSA's! *holds up peace sign and goes back to reading Death Note*


	9. Poll

Sorry but i was thinking I should Discontinue my story... Check out my poll and YOU DECIDE!


	10. On Hold?

TT^TT apparently some people don't like me and i got too many negative votes... are you sure you guys want me to discontinue? *sigh* Tell me otherwise if you want but for the time being... **Mayikos Epic Ouran T or D** is on hold... maybe. Bye my readers and fellow authors.


	11. I'M BACK BABY!

Me- WELCOME BACK TOOOOOO~~~~~

Hunny- MAYIKOS EPIC OURAN T OR D!

Everyone- *cheering having a party and drinking lots and lots of chocolate milk*

Me- my current obsession is over Hetalia! I LOVE YOU CHINA AND RUSSIA~~~ (feels need to put this out there)

Hunny- *angry* Who?

Me- Jeezzz Its anime~~~ calm your ass down. So If you've seen my short chaps it was originally supposed to be on hold, well because of the now positive reviews I'm getting, I'M STAYIN!

Alex- WOO! And shes gonna attempt to not be as bat-shit crazy as before! Right?

Me- Yeah yeah yeah

Koizumi- Mayiko (Mayiko Hikari) does not own Hetalia(going to now be mentioned alot with lots of quotes from it since Mayiko IS bat-shit crazy) OHSHC or any other songs and or anime mentioned in this story/ garbage can

Me- Hey thats not nice! Even though its true...

Mayumi- *has knife in right hand and loads of Death Note manga in satchel* You were going to **quit**? WHAT THE FUCK COMPELLED THAT FUCKING IDEA?

Me- Dude~~~ It was becoming a hassel to write and my updates were getting slower... AAAAND I forgot about it~

Koizumi/Kaoru- Niiice...

Me- I know right? ANYWAY I'm starting the dares now~~~ there are tons... this may either be a ginormous chap or split into two... who knows cause I know I don't have a fucking clue!

Mori- The first dare is from anonymous reviewer 'darkangel' _'to mayiko if you have to choose to go out with someone from death note who would you choose?'_

Me- Hmm... well probably Near CUZ HE'S SO FRUDGING CUTEEEEEE!

Hunny- *goes to find and kill Near*

Mayumi- I DON"T THINK SO BUB! YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANY DEATH NOTE CHARACTER! *chases after Hunny*

Me- *sweat drop* Next...

Hikaru- From anonymous reviewer 'Julio' _'I have a dare. For Mori. And it shall be epic. Remember the episode where everyone was dressed as a girl- except him? I was disappoint. Very disappoint. And as much as I love him, I must dare him to dress as a woman. Frilly dress. Weird makeup. NOA.'_ O.o

Mori- -_-; ...

Me- Kolkolkolkol... oh this is perfect~ I was disappointed too... YO SATOSHI~!

Satoshi- Yeah Mayiko-sempai?

Me- You brought the camera right?

Satoshi- Yup!

Me- Good. Koizumi, Kaoru, Hikaru... GET 'IM!

Me/Koizumi/Kaoru/Hikaru- RAWR! *tackles and drags to dressing room*

Alex- I wonder what they're going to do to him...

Kyouya- Knowing their minds... It won't be good

Tamaki- I-I'm worried...

Alex- Why?

Tamaki- Beca-

Dressing Rooms- *loud clank* JELLY DAMMIT HOLD STILL MORI BEFORE I INTRODUCE YOUR FACE TO A PIPE!

Tamaki- *gulps* Th-Tha-Thats why...!

Koizumi- Lady and Whatever the hell you two would be classified as, MORIIIIII!

Mori- *steps out in ridiculous dress*

Me- Nice work Boys!

Twins- Thank you!

Hunny/Mayumi- *come back* O_e

Mayumi- We missed a good dare didn't we?

Alex- Yup...

Satoshi- *running around Mori taking pics* You look awesome Taka! SMILE! No not frown! Give me a Lady Gaga pose! Grrr, No not that pose! I wanted Lady Gaga not Miley Cyrus!

Me- ;v; I'm so proud of him!

Koizumi- MY TURN! A dare from me.

Me- O_O I think I'm gonna go hide in the forest where no one will ever find me! *attempts to run*

Mayumi- *catches back of my shirt* Continue

Koizumi- _'I absolutely love how all the rest of the show hosts get dare, and I'm pretty mug scotch free ;) I dare Honey to actually have some *censor* with our dear Mayiko. Yes. I am evil.'_

Me- I knew I should have quit...

Hunny- *drags me off to the unknown*

Me- This... should be considered rape... ;_;

Alex- It's not rape if your willing~ ^v^

Me- STFU!

Tamaki- Mayiko told me earlier to say this because she didn't understand so the dare from 'Justin Beiber' will have to be postponed until-

Alex- Until this reviewer gets a new Anonymous name (because Mayiko -this will piss off many of you I'm sure- _dislikes_ him, for lack of better words) and explains what they want for it to be in the next chap... NEXT! From anonymous reviewer 'HikaruFangirl' _'Hiiiii i love love LOVE Hikaru with all my heart! I dare Hikaru to erm... "french kiss" me for any ammount of time he chooses as long as its at least an hour! btw my oc i use as myself's name is Jessica'_

Hikaru- QuQ this made my day! *opens arms wide*

Jessica- YIPPEE! *jumps into Hikaru's arms and proceeds to make-out*

Me/Hunny- Back *Very disheveled*

Mayumi- *looks up from Manga again and smirks* Have fun.

Hunny- YUP! ^^

Me- Perv... Next dare is from Mitsy-chan _'New reviewer yay_**(YAY I LOVE NEW REVIEWERS!)**_! I dare Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori to lock you in the room and sing 'Superstar' which I think is by Toy Box. :3' _Oh no...

Mori- *picks me up and locks me in cage*

Alex- Oh fun box! Oh fun box! It's small and square and dark! Oh fun box! Oh fun box! Check out these cool, fun locks! HEY! *tosses two locks onto the top of the cage*

Me- Watch Fairly Odd Parents recently? ((Don't own that either))

Alex- No! Yeah...

Me- Thats what I thought.

Tamaki/Hunny/Mori-

_**(chorus)**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_

_**(Superstar!)**_

_**Got Many money Honey, Im a superstar**_  
_**My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?**_  
_**I know alot of people, Im a superstar**_  
_**Everybody know me, right from near to far**_

_**(Bridge)**_  
_**I got a plane (got a plane)**_  
_**I love the fame (love the fame)**_  
_**You know my name (know my name)**_  
_**And i just want you to know**_

_**(chorus)**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_

_**(Superstar!)**_

_**Ive got a red Ferrari, Im a superstar**_  
_**I really like to party, Am i cool or what?**_  
_**I love alot of women, Im a superstar**_  
_**Stars got a freaky living, thats the way we are**_

_**(bridge)**_  
_**I got a plane (got a plane)**_  
_**I love the fame (Love the fame)**_  
_**You know my name (know my name)**_  
_**And i just want you to know**_

_**(chorus)**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_

_**(Superstar!)**_

_**I got fortune i got fame**_  
_**Love it when you say my name**_  
_**Love to party I am naughty**_  
_**Prettier than everybody!**_

_**I got muscles Im a stud**_  
_**Jealous people kiss my butt**_  
_**Im so fly ill make you cry**_  
_**Cross my heart and hope to die**_

_**(chorus)**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_  
_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car**_  
_**I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**_

Kyouya- *unlocks me from cage*

Me- Oh wow... Excuse me while I go bleach my brain...

Mayumi- the next one is from me, _'I dare hm... Tamaki to read M rated Fanfiction O.o'_

Koizumi- He wouldn't survive... TO THE COMPUTER!

Tamaki- *is led to a computer with a very inappropriate Hitachiin-cest M rated FF* Fine...

Me- Don't leave that computer until you finish the WHOLE STORY...

Alex- NEXT!

Hikaru/Jessica- *still at it*

Kaoru- **(Hes been ignored. SOWWY KAORU) ** from Starred _'mayiko:havae you ever dance with any guy stickin and rollin?'_

Me- No I have not. NEXT.

Alex- Oh look more Justin Beiber related reviews...

Me- how lovely... -_-;

Koizumi- MY ANONYMOUS REVIEW! C:

Kaoru- O.o?

Mayumi- *still reading manga*

Me- before she starts! WHOEVER IS LEAVING THE ANONYMOUS TAMAKI REVIEWS *glares at Tamaki at pc* YOU ARE BEING ANNOYING... and I love Yaoi... THAT IS ALL! C:

Koizumi- O...kay then. _1) Dear Tamaki,_ _We shall not stop daring you, because you annoy us to an extent that me may consider freezing ourselves until you die. However, we won't cause deep down we like you. Just not that much._

Tamaki- *looks back from PC crying*

Alex- *smacks his head* KEEP READING!

Koizumi- _2) Dear Kyoya,__We know you are gay. Or at the very least bi. Please just come out of the closet._

Kyouya- *is not amused*

Me- *is very amused* XD

Koizumi- _3) Dear Haruhi, We pray for your sanity._

Haruhi- I pray for it too... OFTEN. *glares at Tamaki and Kaoru for Hikaru is still busy*

Kaoru- ^v^ Yes Haruhi?

Tamaki- *completely and utterly oblivious*

Koizumi- _4) Dear Mori,_ _... (Was that a good imitation of you or what?)_

Mori- ...

Me- I give it a 9.

Koizumi- Gee, thanks.

_5) Dear Hikaru,_ _We don't need you mailing us boxers. Please stop._

_6) Dear Kaoru, __Please come get you and your brothers boxers from my house. I don't have any use of them (yet)_

Alex- Boxers... Really?

Koizumi- *nods*

_7) Dear Hunny,_ _Please, just have s-x with your girlfriend so we can get on with the lives we don't have. She says help, but she doesn't mean it_

Hunny/Me- * sweat-drop* A little late on that one...

Koizumi- I noticed...

_8) Dear Mayumi,_ _I think you are the only one without a host boyfriend. I commend you._

Mayumi- *waves off and reads* Yeah, yeah thanks. *puts nose deeper into Death Note manga*

Koizumi- _9) Dear Alex,_ _What the h-ll do you see in him?_

Me- *leans closer and whispers* I don't exactly know either...

Alex- *whacks my head* He's hot and smart. What else? **(Honestly IDK what she sees in him either so I put two of the things she told me one time or another)**

Koizumi- LAST ONE!

_10) Dear Mayiko,_ _We know you want to marry Honny. Just propose already._

Me- I dunno maybe later. NEXT! From TheRejectedAngel thats a sad name...

_'Kyoya: ...Eh smash you laptop..._

_Tamaki: EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO YOU! But your my favorite ...Next to Hikaru *Blushes* So you should watch A Shane Dawson video._

_Kaoru: Dance like a ballerina_

_Hikaru: *Blushes and just goes into a random stuttering Shoujo manga moment*_

_Haruhi: So... Tamaki got it in huh? What was it like ;D_

_Mayiko: Can I call you May-chan? I would like that considering your such a kick ass Author! So maybe you can randomly update?_

_Cause that would be cool._

_*Blushes at Hikaru again.*_'

Kyouya- What? *angry mark*

Koizumi- DO IIIITTTTTTTT! *weird snake tongue thing again*

Kyouya- *unfazed but smashes laptop anyway*

Tamaki- Shane... Dawson?

Me- I LOVE HIS VIDS! Here I have the perfect one for you. *types in on YouTube**(btw DO NOT OWN) **:Fred is Dead Shane Dawson: and clicks on first one* ENJOY~

Kaoru- *dances to swan lake*

Koizumi- *laughing ass off and video taping* YOU GO KAORU-BABE!

Jessica- *stops kiss* WHAT! HIKARUS MINE*goes into cat fight with reviewer*

Me- O... kay...? *is amused*

Hikaru- *is also very amused*

Haruhi- *goes into rambling blushing idiot mode... Poor Haru-chan*

Me- THIS... is my not so random update... -_-; But sure you can call me that! I don't mind one bit.

Alex- NEXT ONE! From IluZuko _'I dare Tamaki and Mori to make-out for ten minutes :D'_

Hunny- *pushes Mori toward Tamaki* Have fun Takashi~!

Me- NEXT!

Hunny- From Starred! _'i dare hunny to sing Chris Brown - Look At Me Now.:)'_

Me- Oh Dear Jelly Jam...

Hunny- *goes into 'total OOC rapper mode'*

Me- *goes into 'total drooling over OOC Rapper Hunny mode*

Hunny-

_**Yellow model chick **_  
_**Yellow bottle sipping **_  
_**Yellow Lamborghini **_  
_**Yellow top missing **_  
_**Yeah yeah **_  
_**That sh-t look like a toupee **_

_**I get what you get in 10 years, in two days **_  
_**Ladies love me **_  
_**I'm on my cool J **_  
_**If you get what I get what would you say **_  
_**She wax it all off, Mr Miyagi **_  
_**And them suicide doors, Hari Kari **_

_**[Hook] **_  
_**Look at me now, look at me now **_  
_**Oh, I'm getting paper **_  
_**Look at me now **_  
_**Oh, look at me now **_  
_**Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker **_

_**Lil n-gga bigger than gorilla **_  
_**Cause I'm killing every n-gga that **_  
_**Try to be on my sh-t **_  
_**Better cuff your chick if you with her **_  
_**I can get her **_  
_**And she accidentally slip and fall on my d-ck **_  
_**Ooops, I said on my d-ck **_  
_**I aint really mean to say on my d-ck **_  
_**But since we talking about my d-ck **_  
_**All of you haters say hi to it **_  
_**I'm Done **_

_**[Busta Rhymes] **_  
_**Ayo Breezy **_  
_**Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling **_  
_**When your doing that thing over there, homie **_  
_**Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye **_  
_**Lets go **_

_**cause I'm feeling like I'm running **_  
_**and I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away **_  
_**better know that I don't and I won't ever stop cause **_  
_**you know I gotta win everyday day, goooo **_

_**see they don't really wanna pop me **_  
_**just know that you will never flop me **_  
_**and I know that I can be a little cocky, nooo **_  
_**you aint never gonna stop me **_

_**everytime I come a n-gga gotta set it then I got it going **_  
_**then I gotta get it, then I gotta blow, and than I gotta shudder any little thing **_  
_**the nigga think that he be doing cause it doesnt matter cause I'm gonna dadadada **_

_**then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing **_  
_**I gotta do a lot of things, and make it clearer to a couple n-ggas **_  
_**that I always win and I gotta get it again and again and again **_

_**and I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul **_  
_**a n-gga better call a ref, and everybody know my style **_  
_**and niggas know that I'm the best **_

_**[ From: . ]**_

_**when I come to doing this and I be banging on my chest **_  
_**and I bang in the east and I'm bangin' in the west **_  
_**and I come to give you more and I will never give you less **_  
_**you will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press **_  
_**do you really wanna know whats next, lets go **_

_**see the way we on, when we all up in the race and you know **_  
_**we gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace **_  
_**we struggling and hustling and sending in and getting in **_  
_**and you know we gotta do it and take it to another place **_  
_**gotta taste it and I gotta grab it **_  
_**and I gotta cut all through this traffic **_  
_**just to be at the top of the throne **_  
_**better know I gotta have it **_

_**[Hook] **_  
_**Look at me now, look at me now **_  
_**Oh, I'm getting paper **_  
_**Look at me now **_  
_**Oh, look at me now **_  
_**Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker **_

_**[Lil Wayne] **_  
_**Man f-ck these bitch ass n-ggas how yall doin? **_  
_**I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges **_  
_**I dont eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution **_  
_**Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, p-ssy juicy **_  
_**I never give a f-ck about a hater got money on my radar **_  
_**Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with a elevator **_  
_**You n-ggas aint eatin, f-ck it, tell a waiter **_  
_**Marley said shoot em, and I said ok, **_  
_**If you on that bullshit then I'm like ole' **_  
_**I dont care what you say, so don't even speak **_  
_**Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil **_  
_**That's word to my flag, and my flag red **_  
_**I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind from the bottom I climb **_  
_**You aint hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying **_  
_**Whats poppin Slime? nothin five, and if they trippin f-ck em five **_  
_**I aint got no time to shuck and jive, these n-ggas as sweet as pumpkin pie **_  
_**Ciroc and sprite on a private flight **_  
_**Bitch I been tight since guiding light, and my pockets white and my diamonds white **_  
_**And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead **_  
_**You faggots scared cause I'm too wild, been here for a while **_  
_**I was like f-ck trial I puts it down **_  
_**I'm so young money if you got eyes look at me now bitch **_

_**[Hook] **_  
_**Look at me now, look at me now **_  
_**Oh, I'm getting paper **_  
_**Look at me now **_  
_**Oh, look at me now **_  
_**Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker **_

_**Okay **_  
_**Okay **_  
_**Is that right? **_  
_**I'm fresher than a muthaf-**_

Me- *passed out smiling*

Alex- Mayumi~ can you read th-

Mayumi- No

Alex- fine.

_'i dare hunny to make-out with tama-chan :3_

...for 20 minutes.'

Tamaki- *runs away screaming for his Mommy... and by mommy he means Kyouya... if that wasn't obvious*

Kaoru- The next two are from Starred, _'TO MAYIKO:you have to choose if you wanna sings listen to your heart (TECHNO) or the normal version BUT if you wanna sing the normal tamaki have to play the piano and you sing~'_

Me- *eyebrow twitch* Whyyyyyyyyyy~~~~...? I'll sing normal. Normal sounds better. TAMAKI GET YOU'RE PIANO PLAYIN ASS OVER HERE!

Tamaki- *at piano*

Me-

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
We've built a love but that love falls apart  
a little piece of heaven turns to dark_**

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**When he's calling for you**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**There's nothing else you can do**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**And I don't know why**_  
_**But listen to your heart**_  
_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_  
_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_  
_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_  
_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**When he's calling for you**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**There's nothing else you can do**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**And I don't know why**_  
_**But listen to your heart**_  
_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**And there are voices**_  
_**That want to be heard**_  
_**To much to mention**_  
_**But you can't find the words**_  
_**The scent of magic**_  
_**The beauty that's been**_  
_**When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**When he's calling for you**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**There's nothing else you can do**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**And I don't know why**_  
_**But listen to your heart**_  
_**Before you tell him goodbye**_  
_**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**And I don't know why**_  
_**But listen to your heart**_  
_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

Alex- Whoa... When'd you wake up?

Me-... I really don't know...

Hikaru- Jessica left... I'll read the next dare from Starred. _'TO TAMAKI:i dare you to kiss mayiko in the lips the french way for 10 minutes~!'_

Me- HUH? O_O; WHAT?

Tamaki- *waltzes over*

Me- *pulls out some sort of spray can* Only for emergencies. Well this is one. TAMAKI MEET RAPIST-b-GONE! RAWR! *sprays*

Tamaki- AHHHHHHH! *runs away* HELP ME IT BURRRNNSSSSsssssss...! *voice fades into the distance*

Everyone- . . . .

Me-... this is only supposed to work on Rapists and perverts... O.O

Twins/Mayumi/Koizumi- XD!

Alex- OMFG! THE LAST ONEEEEEE! From anonymous reviewer 'Butterfly' _'i dare mayiko to sing bad boy by cascada to hunny!'_

Me- WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH ME SINGING?

Alex- *behind fist* because you're actually good **(I never believe her)**

Me- *smacks her head* SHUT UP NO I'M NOT! lets get this over with...

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day**_  
_**My stone heart was breaking**_  
_**My love ran away**_  
_**This moments I knew I would be someone else**_  
_**My love turned around and I fell**_  
_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_  
_**Be my week-end lover**_  
_**But don't be my friend**_  
_**You can be my bad boy**_  
_**But understand**_  
_**That I don't need you in my life again**_  
_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_  
_**Be my week-end lover**_  
_**But don't be my friend**_  
_**You can be my bad boy**_  
_**But understand**_  
_**That I don't need you again**_  
_**No I don't need you again**_

_**You once made this promise**_  
_**To stay by my side**_  
_**But after some time you just pushed me aside**_  
_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_  
_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_  
_**Be my week-end lover**_  
_**But don't be my friend**_  
_**You can be my bad boy**_  
_**But understand**_  
_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_  
_**Be my week-end lover**_  
_**But don't be my friend**_  
_**You can be my bad boy**_  
_**But understand**_  
_**That I don't need you again**_  
_**No I don't need you again**_

Alex- Okay so are we all happy Mayiko continued? **(answer before you dare and you get a cookie)**

Me- So I'll update as much as I can and as fast as I can because these are getting long. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING! This chapter is actually 5,361 words! I'm so pround of myself! They are usually only 2,000-2,500! Anyway Review and I'll love you forever! *slings arms around Hunny and Alex's shoulders with peace signs* Mayiko out!


End file.
